


Best Practice

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: And We Got All The Fun We Need [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honesty may not always be the best policy for them, but it's certainly best practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Practice

**Author's Note:**

> For Bella, on her birthday.

            Waking up the morning after Oliver Leek’s death and the end of Caroline’s James Bond Experience feels like some kind of a rebirth, which is weird and unlikely. Caroline knows it won’t last, but right now, blinking awake in the spring sunshine with her girlfriend sitting on the bed at her feet with mugs of tea, she just wants to enjoy it.

 

            Lorraine says nothing, but smiles and holds out one of the mugs of tea. Caroline takes it and cradles it in her hands, smiling back at her.

 

            _God I love you_ , she wants to say, but the silence is so comforting, and for this one moment she understands Lorraine perfectly without words.

 

            Lorraine bites her lip on a smile and ducks her head.

 

            Caroline tries to stop her smile from turning into a beam and sips her tea.

 

            They sit together until the tea is finished, wordless and at peace, and then Caroline takes Lorraine’s mug and puts it on the bedside table with hers. She takes Lorraine’s hands, too, and holds them for a moment, thinking. Not because there’s anything that needs to be said, really needs to be said, but because she wants to remember this always.

 

            Lorraine squeezes her hands, and speaks, startling Caroline. “I used to work for MI5. I now work for a government project covered by the Official Secrets Act that deals with dinosaurs and rips in time. I’m the best civilian marksman on that project. And I love my girlfriend.”

 

            Caroline, slightly taken aback, merely blinks.

 

            Lorraine glances up at her through her lashes. Her fingers are still tight on Caroline’s. “Did I get them all?”

 

            “All what?”

 

            “The skeletons in the closet.”

 

            “I think so,” Caroline says, and pauses for a moment to feel very happy, before catching her breath and squeezing Lorraine’s hands in return. “I’m a lawyer, technically, but I just completed a contract assignment as a double agent, and I kicked arse at it. I’m not bored with my life any more. And I love my girlfriend.” She takes another deep breath. “Is that all of them?”

 

            In that moment, it looks as if Lorraine can power all of London with her smile. “Yes. Definitely.”

 

            Caroline shuffles forward and kisses her, the kind of kisses you can get drunk on, the kind of kisses she usually uses to reel Lorraine in, away from her work and their shared secrets. She curls her hands into the silky front of Lorraine’s dressing gown, slips the ties undone, persuades Lorraine onto the bed.

 

            Lorraine sighs under Caroline’s hands, a soft sound full of smiling. “Lester will complain if I’m late,” she murmurs contentedly, and runs her fingers through Caroline’s curly hair.

 

            “I’ll tell him we were celebrating,” Caroline answers, concentrating on re-learning familiar territory, because double agents have neither the time nor the opportunity for sex and it’s been three months.

 

            Lorraine laughs, and her hands slide down Caroline’s spine. “Victory?”

 

            “I was thinking being back in your bed again,” Caroline corrects, grinning against the tender skin of Lorraine’s neck, “but victory will do.”

 

            “It has a nice ring to it,” Lorraine observes, and – without words – Caroline agrees.


End file.
